


Slayer in training

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Fun, Gen, Humor, Slayer!Aria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria is the Slayer and the gang helps as good as they can; some more, some less ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer in training

  
**Prompt:** aria is called as a Slayer, the other girls help out as best they can - but it's spencer that throws herself into being a Watcher  
for [](http://kwritten.livejournal.com/profile)[**kwritten**](http://kwritten.livejournal.com/) in [AU august comment ficathon](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/67567.html)  
**Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- closed

 

 

“Did I mention that I hate you?”

“About a hundred times.” Spencer didn’t even look up from the old book she was reading, but Aria shot her a glance anyway.

“It really sucks being you, doesn’t it?” Hanna chimed in and grinned at Aria whose mouth opened incredulously. “Spencer!” she complained, but still the girl did not look up.

“Not helping, Hanna. Make yourself useful,” Spencer instructed and shoved one of the volumes over the table.

Hanna rolled her eyes but took the book anyway and flipped it open randomly.

Aria made a whining noise. “Tell me I can wash my hair soon,” she said again in Spencer’s direction, finally making her look up.

“How often do I have to tell you that we need the secretion to define what kind of demon we’re dealing with.”

“About a hundred times,” Aria muttered, mimicking Spencer’s voice.

“How would you describe the smell, Aria?” Hanna asked. “Sulfur?”

Aria took one of her bangs between two fingers and held it under her nose, grimacing right away. “Are rotten eggs an option?”

“Mh …” Hanna said very helpful.

“So where did you say the secretion blew out?” Spencer asked.

“His nose?” Hanna giggled and the other girls shot her a glance. “Okay okay, sorry … sheesh …”

“He held up his hands and these two openings appeared,” Aria explained and demonstrated the motion. “In his palms.”

“And stabbing it didn’t help.”

“Nope.”

“Did you try to behead it?”

Aria rolled her eyes. “I only had a stake. Try beheading something with a stake.”

“Maybe you should take an axe with you next time.”

“Sure, because it won’t raise any suspicion when I walk around with an axe,” Aria sighed and sank down in her chair. Why did SHE have to be the Chosen One?  
These past few months her life had been turned upside down and she struggled to keep up with everything. She was really thankful for her friends being there for her and helping any way they could.

Suddenly the door of the library opened and Emily came in, holding up her shampoo. “See, I knew I had an extra.”

“Oh Emily, you’re a life-saver,” Aria exclaimed and reached for the bottle, opened it and took a smell. “That’s heavenly …”

“Oh!” Hanna suddenly exclaimed and sat up. “Was he greenish-yellowish with scales?”

Aria’s face lit up. “Yes!”

“Ha, then I got him! Case closed.”

“You do?”, Spencer asked and got up to walk over to the blonde who held up the book for Aria to see.

“Yes, that’s exactly what he looked like! Thank goodness, can I go now?”

Spencer grinned and patted Hanna on the shoulder. “Good job,” she said, taking the volume herself and starting to read right away.

“Spencer, can I go now?” Aria urged again.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure, just put something of that stuff in a glass or something for further research,” she said distractedly.

Aria’s face faltered. “And why didn’t I do this in the first place?”

Spencer stopped in her motion and didn’t move.

“Don’t tell me I sat the whole time in here with smelly hair FOR NO REASON!”

The other girl looked at Aria and smiled apologetically. “Uhm, sorry?”

“Argh, I hate you!” Aria shouted, jumped up and stormed off to take a long shower, totally ignoring Spencer’s call: “Don’t forget to show up for training when you’re done!”

 


End file.
